Krasivaya Devushka
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Berlin was no more, the Allies won and the Axis lost. She sat in the broken building, crying, wanting to be with her family, but the only person in there was a smiling Russian in a scarf. Russiaxfem!Germany AU


_EDIT: I removed the rant, it served its purpose. :P_

The few months ago, I was watching on the History Channel this special called _Third Reich: The Fall_, and near the end they were talking about how the Red Army (the Russians) had taken over Berlin and during the siege they had raped 2 million girls and women in the city, many of them being killed either by the Russians or by their own hands out of shame.

So an idea came to me to write out a one-shot of Ivan doing that to Louise (fem-Germany), so… yeah.

Summery: Berlin was no more, the Allies won and the Axis lost. She sat in the broken building, crying, wanting to be with her family, but the only person in there was a smiling Russian in a scarf.

Warning: AU (they are humans in this story), blood, rape, cussing, character death (you'll see why), war, gender-bent characters, bad sex scene (I don't usually write het so... I don't really know how things work with a guy and a girl too much *and yet I am a girl myself lol*)

Pairing: Russia/Germany (rape)

I own nothing but the plot, which is based on events that occurred at the end of the WWII.

By the way, I know it's pretty out of the ordinary for what I usually post, it being either GerMerica or Germancest, but I really like RusGer, and there is someone I can put full blame on for my interest in the pairing. Also, please take note that I don't like rape-tank Russia so he's a gentle rapist in this.

On with the fic.

Translation: krasivaya devushka- Russian for 'Pretty Girl' (If I'm wrong, correct me, my Russian book is both missing (me thinks my sister has it) and really out of date since it's from the Communist Russia era so I used Google Translate)

* * *

><p>Krasivaya Devushka<p>

* * *

><p>The bombings had stopped a while ago, as did a majority of the gunfire, though a few shots could still be heard in the empty, quiet streets..<p>

No.

They were not empty nor were they quiet.

The streets were littered with debris from the fallen buildings, bodies of men, both soldiers and civilians, lay where they had died. Women and children were no exception as they too lay on the streets.

She could hear talking, questions to a god who may not even be listening to them. Crying was common to hear, women crying over their lost loves and families, children crying for mothers who were not coming to find them. Even if she covered her ears she could still hear them, the screams of people being jumped or shot, of the mix of Russian and German.

Louise sat in the corner of the almost-still-standing building she was forced into by her sister and brothers. Gilbert and Ludwig told her to stay put, had told this to both her and Maria. Maria yelled at them, telling them not to go out and fight the Reds, that there was no point since Germany had lost this war long before the Soviets even came across their borders.

Ludwig had reasoned with her, explaining that there was nothing they could do. It was either die fighting for those you love; he had looked right at his sisters when he said this, or to be executed by your own men for being a 'coward' in the line of duty. Gilbert and Ludwig would rather take the former way of death.

That was a week ago. What little food and water Maria and Louise had was gone, having been finished off three days ago.

Maria went missing two days ago.

She left to see if she could try and get some water into their canteen. She had yet to return. Louise wasn't sure if she should leave to look for her sister, she knew that she would either be shot or captured by the Reds. The mere idea of being caught, of being r… no! She refused to think that!

She pulled her weak knees up to her chest, frowning as they met her large breasts rather quickly, something that Maria would usually make fun of her for. She frowned deeply at this and looked to her left, a photo. Thanks to the small cracks in the walls and the few candles she was able to take with her, Louise could see the photo.

It was her, Maria, and their brothers. It was silly, Louise and Ludwig were the younger siblings, the younger set of twins, but in the photo they were standing over their older siblings, the older twins. Maria and Gilbert were smirking, Ludwig looked slightly annoyed at them and Louise had frowned a little at their behavior.

It was the only photo she grabbed when they were forced out of their home to the building she was now in.

She was cold and alone, Louise didn't know what to do. She wished that this stupid war never happened, that her parents hadn't died in a bombing raid. She wished that Ludwig and Gilbert weren't forced to join the German army, to serve that bastard who dragged their poor country into a war that was against them since the very beginning.

Louise had almost drifted asleep when loud boot steps were heard out in the hall of the building. Someone had walked up to the second floor of where she was hiding, she hoped it was Maria, but she knew better. She froze in place and without thinking, covered herself in the blanket she had taken with her, trying to blend into the darkness of the room. It wasn't the smartest of plans but it was the only thing she could think of.

The footsteps stopped outside of the door to the room and she froze up even more when she heard the knob being turned. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die…' was repeated over and over in her mind as the door opened. A figure walked in and closed the door, locking it.

There was silence before the figure quickly walked towards her and pulled the blanket right off her, looking down at the girl as she quickly backed herself up against the corner she was in even more. The man was clearly Russian due to his uniform, only he had a long scarf wrapped around him; blood splatter was obviously seen on it even in the dim light.

His hair was pale, as was his skin and he seemed to be smiling sweetly, though his lilac eyes betrayed that sweetness, showing something darker. "Krasivaya devushka." He said, his accent thick.

Louise wanted to run as he continued to smile at her. He frowned a little, a pout on his lips. "You do not speak Russian, da?" He spoke, this time in German. Her silence was his answer. "You look like someone I've met." He said before smiling once more. "This will be fun~!"

She wanted to say something but nothing could come out. He got down to her level and grabbed her face. "Very pretty, very pretty girl. Looks like my comrades have yet to find you. Perfect." His smile formed a smirk.

"L-leave me alone..." She spoke, trying to push him. Though Louise was a very strong girl, this man wasn't budging, he was shifting his weight to keep himself where he was. He just giggled and slammed her head into the wall, making her yell at the sudden ache in the back of her head.

"Pretty girl, it is not nice to fight back." Using his free hand, the man pulled a gun from his hip, pointing it at her. "I want to have my fun with you before I go on my way, now just be a good girl and let Ivan do his work, da~?" He smiled, it made Louise's body shiver.

This man, Ivan was it?, kept the gun pointed at her before tossing the German to the ground with a thud. She groaned at the dull pain she felt from the impact, Louise tried to lift herself up but was pushed down by a boot to her chest. "Gah!" She gasped, feeling the pressure on her chest from the heavy boot.

"It would be best if you stay down on your back for this." Ivan smiled down at her as he put his gun back, his face looked frightening at the moment, what with his bangs covering his eyes and his smile so... devilish. He looked so inhuman with a smile like that.

"Get the hell off me!" She barked, glaring at him. She had spent her whole life with family memebers that never backed down from a fight, and though she was the youngest she was still very powerful in her own right. She grabbed Ivan's heavy foot (he had shifted his weight again!) and pulled it off her chest, taking in a good gulp of air before letting go and rolling away, the Russian had watched in amusement.

"Heh-heh~ for a little girl, you have much resistance. Actually, I rather like that! Just like that pretty one from before! You might be just as much fun!" He dove at Louise, slamming his body down on hers and causing her to gasp once more, from pain and lose of air.

Louise coughed violently, gasping for air like a fish out of water. It hurt having such a large, heavy man on her body! He probably weighed a little more then Ludwig and normally she could push that kind of weight off but with how weak her body was now... She shuddered when she felt lips touching her neck.

"N-no..." She hissed, trying to get away.

"I do not want to hurt you krasivaya devushka, you are very beautiful and I do not want to do too much damage, unless if you continue to resist me." He bit down on her neck and she winced, feeling him nip and suck on the spot before licking the darkening skin. He tasted blood, he knew he left a good mark.

The girl squirmed as he sucked on her pale skin, going to another part of her neck to make another mark. Ivan sat up, sitting on her waist to prevent her from escaping as his hands started to undo her jacket, suprised to find that her breasts were larger then he had suspect, possibly bigger then his older sister's, which was an amazing feat in itself. He smirked and looked at her face, seeing her pretty blue eyes were hidden behind tightly closed eyelids.

A small frown appeared on Ivan's face, the other one had done the same. My, my, they looked so much alike now that he thought about it, though the other was covered in the blood of a shot comrade, crying into the dying man's chest when Ivan stumbled upon them. Being mentally unstable led Ivan to add salt to the wound with his actions after he noticed how lovely the crying man was.

She was starting to tear up, trying to be strong and not show fear. Sad, Ivan frowned, he wanted to see her cry like that man did. He reached out, touching her face with his roughed up leather-covered hands, watching her shudder lightly, Ivan had yet to do anything too serious.

Yet.

Louise squirmed, making small whining sounds at the dull aches and pains she felt, Ivan quietly shushed into her ear, licking the shell while his face was there. He nibbled and licked around her ear, trailing small kisses down her smooth face. He paused to look at her once more before he went about undoing the buttons on her shirt, watching as beautiful, pale skin was revealed to him along with her large chest, covered in a bra that looked a little to small for such large breasts.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah~ no wonder your idiot boss liked people like you, you Aryans have such... what is the term? Fantastic bodies, da?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek, moving away just in time before she could bite his large nose. He smiled and pressed his hand against her neck, watching her try to suck in air as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her thoat. "Be a good devushka and don't bite, you silly Germans are famous for following orders, da?"

She glared at him, a single tear had escaped agaisnt her will as she nodded slightly, cold-blue eyes still watching. Ah, a familiar scene once again, he got that same look after the Russian had tossed away the bleeding man, throwing him to the side to get at the crying one who glared deeply at him, yelling things in an angry German mess. Ivan caught none of it, to focused on his nice the German looked when he was pissed.

"So familiar you two are, almost as if you were twins." He mumbled to himself in his native tongue as he undid the clip on the front of her bra, watching as the smooth fabric came apart, revealing her breasts even more to him. He went down and smothered his face in them, bitting, nipping, sucking, licking, kissing the warm skin. He ravished the little nubs that stuck up in the cold, pinching one while his mouth occupied the other.

Louise groaned agaisnt her will, this wasn't right! She had been so careful not to let this happen, but without her dear brothers and sister she was left with no protection. She gasped as she felt his cold face on her warm stomach, he had paused in his actions just to look up at her with such bright violet eyes. At this angle he looked like a young child, one who wanted to be held by his mother, but Louise knew that this man was mental, this was just a part of who he was, his face from before was his true face. Or was it? She didn't know for sure, all she knew was that this man was insane.

He blinked and seemed to remember what he was doing, he went down towards her pants, shifting himself more so he was sitting below her knees now rather then on her thighs like he had just a few seconds before. The German seemed to have noticed this and started protesting, only to get slapped across the face. "Stop it! If you do not want to die like the last person to try and stop me did, you will settle down!"

She looked right at him, fear in her eyes at hearing how serious his voice was. "Please... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want this at all..." She mumbled softly in German, feeling the Russian undo her pants, getting off long enough to pull them off her and revealing her naked legs and waist to the world. She shivered at the cold air before letting out a noise when a leather-covered finger touched her sensitive area.

"N-no!" She tried to close her legs, cover up the area with her hands but the Russian grabbed her wrists, and removed his scarf to bound them together. Blue-eyes focused on the man's neck, seeing scars covering it. Louise wanted to question but it was not her place, especially when she was being touched and doing everything in her power not to give into her body's natural urges to enjoy the touches.

Ivan toyed with her outer sensitive spots, probing and touching, watching how she twitched and moved with each touch. He enjoyed listening to the delightful sounds she made, much better then the terrified screams he had heard coming from the city when his fellow Red Army members had their way with girls and women. Ladies shouldn't be screaming, they should be moaning and wanting more.

He kissed her inner thighs, such smooth skin, this girl seems to have never dealt in sexual activities before, or at least probably nothing like this. He noticed that his fingers were becoming wet from her and Ivan smiled, removing his hand. "Look, you're so wet, I do not even have to lube myself up at this rate." He chuckled, she seemed unresponsive, looking at him with dazed and confused eyes.

The Russian soldier moved off her legs and spread them a bit, he looked at her vital regions before going close, licking at the liquid before pressing his tongue inside of her entrance. She jumped, trying in vain to get her hands released before he put something else inside... "AH!" She felt his tongue moving inside! Touching her inner walls and lapping up the liquid inside, it was so foreign and uncomfortable for her.

Ivan pulled away, licking his lips and enjoying the taste. He removed his gloves and touched her skin, leaving goose bumps where he touched from his cold hands. She shuddered, it wasn't Ivan's fault that he was of such cold flesh, an oddity really that not even he could explain. He kissed her cheek just as he shoved a finger inside, hearing her cry out.

His finger moved in and out before being joined by a second. Louise closed her eyes, feeling the pain of being stretched, this was her first time being in any sexual situation meaning the pain was worse. Ivan frowned softly. "Relax, it will hurt less if you relax." He told her softly, watching as tears came down her cheeks.

She nodded, Louise tried to calm her breathing but it hurt so much. Ivan noticed a little blood on his fingers as he pulled out a bit, oh dear... this pretty girl is... was... a virgin. Such a shame, really, he had ruined a pretty child by doing this but it was too late to go back and he was so erect. He unzipped his hands, presenting to the world his large member.

Louise's eyes widened when she saw what he had just done. "Don't..! No..! Please leave me alone, you've done enough damage..!" She cried, pulling her arms down to bury her face in her hands and his scarf, not wanting to see what comes next. Ivan just watched her, his eyes darkened by lust for her.

He gripped himself and slowly began to press into her, feeling himself go inside with a bit of trouble. "So tight..." He mumbled in Russian, he was unable to get even half of his length within the German. Her muscles squeezed him, God if she was any tighter he'd cum right then and there!

Once he knew this was as much as he could get into her, Ivan began to thrust. He spoke soft comments in Russian and Louise's native tongue, watching her continue to cover her face to hide her pained expression and the hot tears that stung her cold cheeks. As he thrusted into her, feeling her warm body around him, he listened carefully to her prayers to God (someone that the pale-haired soldier didn't believe in) for this to all end.

"Do not cry krasivaya devushka, shh, it will be over soon, trust me." He smiled softly, moving into her. Now Ivan was a cruel man on the battle field, hell, he brought a pipe to bash in his enemies heads for God's sake, but he was a tender lover even when he was doing something such as rape. He liked the other person to be comfortable as much as they could be in a situation like this, he didn't like watching them thrash about and trying to fight, it only made things worse.

Louise was doing well, he was enjoying her just crying and trying to block out the world, he really liked hearing the small moan that would escape her when he hit her spot. Ah, but he could no longer enjoy this little moment for he was finished, releasing deep within her. When he pulled out Ivan was quiet happy to find that he didn't have blood on him this time.

Violet-eyes seemed to become a lighter shade as they looked at the broker girl, watching as she curled up on herself, still half naked, still tied up, still crying. He frowned and removed his scarf, taking it back. Louise just curled up tighter.

Ivan moved next to her after fixing his pants and pulled her close, feeling her shiver violently. "You were brave krasivaya devushka, there is no need to cry, I will take my leave now." He smiled as he kissed her head and left her on the ground.

Standing up, Ivan noticed a small photo nearby and picked it up. He glanced at the four people and frowned deeply before smiling. "Ah, little one! Is this your family?" Louise didn't answer but Ivan continued. "Shame, they look really nice. Makes me feel a bit bad for shooting the white haired man."

Blue-eyes shot opened and she looked right at him in disbelief. Louise couldn't even say anything as Ivan looked at the picture. "He was almost dead, I put him out of his misery. I do not know of the blond man, but he was... enjoyable, da?" He giggled. "So beautiful when I held him in my arms as he cried, just like you."

She looked horrified at hearing this. "Y-you... you... m-my bother... oh God... and Gilbert... not him too..." She let out a strangled cry, or was it an attempt to scream in agony?, and cried. Ivan stood there, watching her. She was a sister, he had raped her brother and killed a man who may also be her brother. Ivan felt like a bastard for that, seeing as he was a brother himself with two sister who he didn't know if they were dead or alive.

As she cried he stepped out of the room and decided to keep an eye on it for a while, if one of his men came by... well, he wasn't going to let any more pain be brought into her life. He stepped outside and lit a cigarette, he had a lot to think about.

Three hours later Maria arrived with a broken Ludwig in tow, the three siblings just held on to one another when everything set in, not wanting to let go.

END

* * *

><p>Hm, that ended way differently then I thought it would, originally Ivan was going to kill both Ludwig and Gilbert but I wanted Ludwig to live because part of me wants to write a sequel with Louise having Ivan's rape-baby.<p>

However that little idea is up to you guys, I really do want to write it but I want to know if you guys would be willing to read it. ._.

So... yes, um... please review.


End file.
